


Kanarazu

by afterfourteenyears



Series: Mitsuketa series [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, GinSachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterfourteenyears/pseuds/afterfourteenyears
Summary: [GinSachi, also GinTsu] Sequel to Mitsuketa. Back at Edo, Sacchan struggles to keep her promise to Gintoki at any cost – even her heart.





	1. Go To Jail, Do Not Pass Go, Go Straight to Jail

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Gintama. Please review after reading, my awesome readers! This story is unbetaed. FFN / wordpress / livejournal / AO3 for the detailed chapters. I still don’t have a comforter set for my bed. Boo… I need to save money. After fourteen, I mean, three or four(?) years, here is the sequel. Enjoy! Please leave reviews. I do read and appreciate them. Thanks!

**Chapter 1: Go To Jail, Do Not Pass Go, Go Straight to Jail**

She remained silent the entire time. Anything she did or said will be used against her.

Handcuffed _and_ chained behind bars, alone in a dim cell, mandated to wear black robes but stripped of all other possessions.

Add a blindfold with a whip and she might have been delighted… but of course that was in the past.

The jail was cold. Worse, it was completely silent, except for the chains linked to her. Sacchan had no idea how long she had been confined here. She had no idea _why she was here_. They accused her of several crimes but she knew herself to be innocent of them.

A group of Shinsengumi, headed by Hijikata Toushiro and Okita Sougo arrested her at a public area, their expressions harsh and unyielding. No eye contact was made and only words of jurisdiction were said. In no time, Sacchan was a prisoner.

Days seemingly passed as she stared at a dot on the wall and thought of nothing, feeling naught.

Locks clicked and suddenly five people from the other side of the bars were staring at her. No one spoke a word. Slowly, she rose as she stared at Kagura, the only one of them whom had at least a worried expression.

A man coughed, drawing her attention to him. Isao Kondou, the captain of the police squad, started, “Ayame Sarutobi, you have been arrested under the felony of being an accomplice in kidnapping and the felony of attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent at your own discretion. Whatever you say can be taken against you in court according to the law. If you so desire, you may consult with a lawyer for guidance. If you cannot afford one, we shall assign one to you. Do you understand?”

No one waited for her answer and she was dragged outside to a small room where a bright yellow light was flashed on her face, almost blinding her. She winced, feeling nauseous, recalling a far away past where she could handle things like these. It’s been so long since she was a fighter.

She didn’t want a lawyer. She wanted –

“This could take days of interrogation, we don’t mind, but if you cooperate and sign a confession now, everything will be over and we could arrange a twenty-year sentence. The death penalty could be negotiable if you do not give us trouble.” Hijikata stepped forward with a cloud of smoke dominating the area. Sacchan held back a cough and her words. These were people she knew from before and now they held her captive, accusing her of being a criminal. She no longer knew them.

Another pang hit her chest, why did she ever come back to Edo?

“There is a lot of evidence against you, from witnesses mostly. Piece of advice, there’s no working around it,” Sougo provided. “You should consider our offer.”

“I-“

“Denying it won’t help you. You can’t get yourself out of this one.” Kondou said, his shoulders stiff with his back to her. “No connections, no bribes, no tricks.”

“I wasn’t-“

“Just fucking sign the confession! Own up to it!” Hijikata’s eyes were livid and terrifying. “You put an old friend’s life in danger over your selfish motives.”

“You plotted against your own.”

“Then seduced a man after getting the competition out of the way.”

“After finding out you failed in eliminating that competition, you tried to get rid of her again.”

“And you come back here without any remorse for what you’ve done, expecting yourself to walk freely along the streets of Edo?”

“Witnesses say you’ve conspired with the enemy of the state, the Kiheitai, and had immoral relations with one of their members.”

“You also conspired with Jiraia, a most wanted drug lord, abuser and killer. He is wanted for the murder of hundreds of citizens with a dangerous drug leaking through their veins.”

It went on and on but Sacchan had stopped listening. They knew things but they were somehow twisted and sinister even to her own ears. Did they really believe she could have done those things? She was reminded of how the people of Edo looked at her and treated her when she returned. It was not unfamiliarity after all.

Disgust. Hate. Fear. Criminal.

It doesn’t fit her self-image, not one bit.

The light shut and when it returned, the three were no longer present. Instead, a tall man with grey hair and a monocle stood before her, appearing less threatening. Beside him was a woman, short and thin with unnerving red eyes.

The scarlet color reminded her of Gin-san and the coldness in his eyes and voice when he left that night, announcing his departure for Yoshiwara. She never saw him since, never heard from him, and even though she would think that he was the only one she could turn to right now… Deep down she knew that he wouldn’t get her out of here. Not while he was away in paradise and did not love her.

The girl munched on a donut as she continued to stare. “Kill.” She murmured. The single word sent a chill through Sacchan’s spine.

“Mukuro, not that,” said the man. “Miss Sarutobi, we apologize for the scare and harshness of the Shinsengumi.” He waved his palm to his companion. “We are two of the Mimawarigumi, a police unit allied with them… But with a better vision for this town.”

“Erase that sorrow from your eyes, Ayame Sarutobi.” Mukuro snapped. “I knew her, your victim. She and I fought together long ago.”

“Now is not the time to reminisce, Nobume.”

“This is not a sentiment.” She brushed her blue hair out of her eyes. “We are imploring you to cease your lies and schemes. No good will come of it. The only punishment in store for you is to be a prisoner. Death is too good for you.”

“The people you have come after are good people, friends of this town. You will not get away with that. All we ask is your full cooperation and you will receive a lighter sentence.”

“Your eyes are not of a murderer. But the criminal here is truly you.” She unsheathed her sword but aimed it to the sky. “All your crimes have witnesses, your arrest is warranted for attempting to assassinate innocent people.”

Sacchan did not look away, defiant, determined to prove that she was not what they painted her to be.

“And yet there is so much sorrow in your eyes.”

“You had lots of comrades and friends, they even said that you got along with everyone. There was kindness in you and yet… you chose to cut your way. Your imprisonment here means paying the price.” The man flipped open his phone and started punching buttons.

Before anyone else could speak, Kondou reentered, relaying a message to the two.

They both nodded and Sacchan was taken outside. She was surprised to see Kagura and Shinpachi still waiting and pacing impatiently near a corner. They huddled near her as soon as she got out.

“We’ve been waiting for hours!” Kagura exclaimed, her cheeks red with anger. It was a dire contrast against her pale skin. She shot Sougo a disgusted glare but he only appeared to be interested in killing Shinpachi with his eyes.

Shinpachi, oblivious to the death looks, seemed more concerned with Sacchan. “How are you Sacchan? We came here as soon as we could. This is a disgrace.”

“We tried to reach Gin-chan… But he’s too far away,” Kagura said, her eyes with genuine apology. “He’ll come soon.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sacchan insisted. There was no need to bother him with her circumstances.

“Did they threaten you or hurt you?” Shinpachi asked. “Not that we think they would. The Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi are not unjust forces. They’ve done a lot for Edo.”

“Is it true?” Sacchan truly wanted to know whatever Edo had in store for her after years of being away. “Am I seen as a criminal by this town? How did it come to this?”

“It’s a mistake, Sacchan!” Kagura cried. “We’ll straighten things out.”

“It’s too late. I have to leave. I can’t stay here.”

“But Gin-san…”

She couldn’t hold it in any longer and burst into sobs, taking short breaths of difficulty, pouring everything out. She couldn’t leave. She promised him. But surely he would understand after he found out that she would be stuck with something like this, wouldn’t he?

Sacchan honestly didn’t know. How much did he really believe in her? It was so easy to feel that even after everything, he still saw her as that dreadful being he had considered her to be from the beginning. All the memories drowned her, his furious eyes, the rage in his voice, the tight grips that could crush her and the gazes full of tenderness he reserved only for Tsukky. Every single thing was validated by the fact that he chose Tsukuyo and he left with his back turned, his voice unfeeling and his presence gone.

She was deposited in Edo as a consolation, merely a task to relieve his conscience. After all, he knew she would do absolutely anything for him. Sacchan would accept whatever he did because she loved him with her entire being.

It still hurt, fresh as if the wounds were from only yesterday. The pain did not go because she can still see him standing in front of her, because she can still feel herself in his arms, receiving his touch and his kisses. It shouldn’t matter that he gave them to her mechanically, or as pure physical satisfaction for both of them. She shouldn’t care that their bodies fit together against all odds. There was no meaning to the words, the kisses and the ambiguity of his actions.

She was a fool.

A fool that ended up as a prisoner.

“There’s no use seeking the boss’s help.” Sougo approached them, stepping in between Kagura and Shinpachi. “Gintoki, after all, was the one who filed the complaint against you.”

“What?” Kagura and Shinpachi’s eyes were wide open. Sacchan could not even speak.

“You’ve been a wanted criminal for years now. He’s swore to bring you back himself, either kill you or let you rot in jail for the rest of your cursed life.” Sougo’s eyes held no expression but his voice betrayed a tinge of anger. “Now he’s brought you here and hasn’t killed you. I guess the option is for you to be locked up.”

Kagura’s fist was shaking and she pointed a finger at him. “You’re wrong!”

“Am I?” He revealed his sadistic grin coupled with a glint in his eyes.

“Gin-chan may have thought that before… But not anymore! Things have changed! You have no idea.”

“Kagura,” Shinpachi halted her. “It’s no use, we need to get Gin-san here to straighten things out himself. We have our hands tied.”

The girl hugged Sacchan. “We’ll find him and take him here immediately. This absurdity has to be stopped.”

Sougo shrugged. “She’ll remain as our prisoner in the meantime.”

“You can’t torture her,” Shinpachi warned.

“We’ll do as we see fit.” He grabbed Sacchan by the arm and pushed her roughly towards her cell. “After all, she is a most wanted fugitive for more than five years now.” ****

_**Author’s end note:** Holy crap I have finally completed and posted the first chapter. Eeks! Please review, I would love to hear your inputs/reactions. Getting kinda sick of travelling. Wanna go home. :/_

_To the reviewers of Mitsuketa: THANK YOU! THANK YOU!_

_**Marquise de Nile** , if things are resolved then there would be no more story to write LOL. Now you know why she has a bad rep. **ahsoei** , Gintoki, to me, will always be a rough man. It’s part of his appeal. And sometimes people do crazy things for love. Sorry if I messed up Kagura’s age. **Guest** , Gintoki has been blinded for so long. Probably still is. **Coolnessfighter** , just check out my livejournal/tumblr/AO3 pages where the uncensored versions are. **mehr03** , thank you, I try my best. Am just a bit busy and have little to NO internet connection. Boo. **Laudi14** , well, here is the sequel. Sorry it took so long. **Guest** , yep Gin is the S in the GinSachi. **Guest** , GinTsu doesn’t appeal to me either but I like writing it as a rival pairing. **furufuru-chan** , the person who is hurt the most is Sacchan. Sorry, somehow I like torturing her… Crossing my fingers that canon doesn’t go against us. I’m still writing, just slower this time but I won’t stop. :p Thanks. **Marzia** , can’t say thanks enough! The tumblr encountered problems because someone I knew HACKED into it but it’s back now. With a few delays in posts though._

_From AO3 readers: **Scarlet Alapaap** , I love your review. I am an emotional writer, plots actually driven by emotions. Hope you enjoy the sequel. **MidnightSaphireRose** , of course the ending is ambiguous because there is still more to the story. Their journey isn’t over. It really wasn’t the end… yet. **sierra117renner** , I’m glad this fic evoked ambiguous emotions. Maybe this isn’t such a failure after all. My writing could use a lot of revisions.Plot wise, wouldn’t change a thing… I think. **Hyarou** , dark and twisted Gintoki FTW!_

_Thank you everyone! Chapter 2 soon! (Hopefully)_


	2. If You Have to Ask or Beg, Then it isn't Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything from Gintama. Please review after reading, my awesome readers! This story is unbetaed. Check out my tumblr (changed the name please take note) / wordpress / livejournal / FFN. My muse is trying to leave but I have her chained up. Work is sucking me back in so please pray that I can escape more often to write! Must finish this fic before the end of the year or it might be on hold again. Nooooo. No sleep for tonight, I swear!

Gintoki inhaled the smoke wafting in the air. It was a familiar and endearing scent, one that brought him waves and splashes of cravings only satisfied by _her_. He then exhaled, watching as she leaned back and took another breath from her pipe. Her lips puckered and wrapped around the tip as her eyes were fixed on a spot before her.

Tsukuyo’s gaze shone a bright, dreamy amethyst when she turned to him, blowing out the smoke she just drew in. “Whatcha thinking ‘bout, Gintoki?” She was still aloof, despite their recent lovemaking. Her eyes met his only for a second before she found some other side of the wall interesting.

He inched closer, deciding to lighten the mood. “You.” He touched the small of her back as he gauged her reaction. “Specifically, you beneath me when we-“

“I’m being serious.” Her tone was terse.

“You’re still furious with me.”

“Shouldn’t I be? Are you saying that I’m being melodramatic?”

“No.”

“Then why are you surprised?”

“I’m not. I was simply stating the obvious.”

“I was not-“

“Tell me. Tell me what should I do to make things better between us? To get back to how we were-“

“It’s not that…”

“I want to fix this so that I can stop worrying and be happy with you again. I came back to _you_ , Tsukuyo.” He took a deep breath, wondering if it was wise to say what he planned to say next. “I’m not angry anymore… About you leaving. In fact, I don’t think I blame you at all. I’ve put that all in the past. All that matters to me is the now. We’re together… I’ve found you and everything’s all right now.”

She didn’t answer but he knew what lingered in the silence, a copy of the turbulence going on in her mind. He could read her clearer than ever, like they had never been apart. That must mean that he still loved her and felt connected to her. It terrified him that the years would have changed their fate.

Despite the mess they were in, the present moment had them together.

“But… Am I different to you now?” She finally spoke, the words floating in the air amidst the smoke.

He couldn’t answer immediately because it was both yes and no. Even maybe was an apt response. Physically, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. But the absence of her scars somehow dug uncomfortably in his heart. Gintoki shook off his thoughts, convincing himself that he was simply used to seeing them but their loss shouldn’t matter because after everything, she was still the woman he loved.

“Gintoki?” Tsukuyo prompted, her eyes darker and unblinking.

He lowered himself in front of her, staring back into her eyes. “Does it matter?” His voice shook and he hope she did not notice. He brushed the ends of her kimono sideways to slip his hands on her thighs. “My feelings haven’t changed, Tsukuyo.”

Her expression barely wavered but she stopped paying attention to her kiseru. The connection in their gaze was palpable and when she looked down at his hands and touched them with her own, everything inside him almost blasted into oblivion. “Me neither, Gintoki.”

Slowly, he spread her open and bowed to his queen, eager to take his control. As soon as he tasted her, Tsukuyo let out a whimper, one that Gintoki resolved to transform into an overzealous version of itself. She was his, and he would offer her everything. Nothing else mattered to him and he would remain with her, take her as his partner and woman, and live the rest of his days making sweet love to her whenever he wanted. It sounded perfect in his thoughts.

A sharp gasp came from her as he ground his tongue on a pleasing spot. He knew her inside out and she had him as well. Mesmerized by her perfection, he drew back and watched her unfurled, leant back in surrender with her lids shut and his name floating on her lips.

“I’m so goddamn in love with you, woman,” he whispered as he swiped her into his arms, their legs entangling habitually.

“I love you, Gintoki.” She was beautiful and breathless. He eyes shone like gems, finer than any phase of the moon he had ever seen.

Then he entered her, slow and sensual, churning his hips into hers. Each time surpassed the previous a thousand times. Gintoki felt like he was descending into uncontrollable madness. He took his time, savoring her body against his. “Love you,” he murmured against the soft skin of her neck.

“Will you still marry me?” She asked in the midst of rocking herself with him. Her cheeks were brightly pink and her mouth was hanging open with chains of whimpers drifting in place of her smoke. She smoothed his back with her palms as the question hung in the air, waiting for a response.

Gintoki shut his eyes to freeze the moment and continued his caresses until they were clinging to each other with delicious insanity. Then he opened them, watching as she stared him down, begging for an answer. He touched his lips to hers, once, twice and traced her curves with his fingers, dragging time as he struggled for his answer.

She frowned and wiggled in impatience, causing him to growl with the reawakening of their connection. She gasped at the realization and tightened around him. “Gintoki…”

He would say yes… He definitely would… But right now, instead of speaking, he pulled back and thrust harshly into her. Frustration was building up within him. He knew his own feelings and he knew he loved and desired her. Yet marriage right now was suddenly opening up his doubts. Something, he felt, was amiss.

“Gintoki… Will you?” Tsukuyo was gripping him with her entire body as they rose and fell together, their motions swinging as one.

He couldn’t think but could only experience and give in to everything his body was calling out for. She was his home, his passion and his life and it only made sense that they should be married. After all, that was what they were planning to do before her disappearance. He did not want her to feel that he loved her any less because of what happened. “Yes,” he spoke softly into her hair. “Let’s get married, Tsukuyo.”

She sighed, a loud, contented sound that enveloped the entire room as they both gave in once more to the high of their lovemaking.

As he rolled off her, Gintoki tried his best not to wonder why his heart was beating too fast and whether or not he was calming down.

“Are you sure that you won’t be staying at the Yorozuya house?” She asked while retrieving her pipe and lighting another smoke. Tsukuyo hadn’t bothered to cover up and her breasts jiggled as she moved her arms.

“I’d prefer to stay here with you, since we’ve been apart for, I don’t know, five years?” He raised his eyebrow at her, teasing.

“What about Shinpachi and Kagura?”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry about them, they’re big kids now.”

“And Otose?”

Gintoki bit his lip, admiring her profile and the delicacy of the curve of her breast, embellished with a large, dark pink nipple. “She might ask me for the rent again.”

“Still haven’t been paying her?”

“Just a couple more odd jobs then I can finally pay the old lady.” He coughed. “I can stay here with you, right?”

“Yes, of course.” Then she smoked in silence as he observed her, deep and lost in her notions. “That dog, Sadaharu, he’s still there, right?” She asked after a moment.

“Yeah,” he answered, perplexed by her questions. Sure, she might want to hear about their friends but she was being too serious and speaking with a strange tone. “Prince Hata’s doing fine, by the way and so are the neighbors.”

Tsukuyo glared at him and turned her back to him.

“Why are you asking?”

“I just want to know how everyone is doing.”

“Everyone?” Gintoki narrowed his eyes. “You don’t usually care that much.”

“Of course I do!”

“No, I meant…” He blew out a frustrated breath. “Just ask it, whatever it is you’re thinking about. Your questions are giving me this weird vibe-“

“I’m not thinking of anything other than what I’m saying!”

“C’mon Tsukuyo, how can we do this? How can we fix things if you’re not being honest with me?”

“Gintoki…”

“It’s me! You can tell me anything and it’s going to be okay.” He really felt that she was holding back on something.

“That sounds reassuring…”

“Are you trying to start a fight?”

“Me?” Her eyes were wide and ireful. “You’re the one misinterpreting things.”

“Am I?”

“What’s gotten into you, Gintoki?” She tossed her pipe to the ground and slipped into her kimono. “Since we reunited, you’ve been reading too much into our conversations. It’s like you don’t trust me anymore.”

“What are you talking about? I just want you to feel comfortable to tell me anything.” He huffed. “Didn’t we already discuss this?”

“Don’t assume that I’m hiding something from you.” Her eyes were terrifyingly livid.

“It’s not that-“

“I’m sure Sarutobi tells you everything,” she spat as she walked to the sliding door. “Is that how you two got together? Transparency?”

“Don’t bring her up now-“

“Hinowa’s told me that she’s been wearing those outfits and yeah, I bet it’s those transparent, see-through clothing, isn’t it?”

“You’re blabbering. You’re not making any sense!”

“I need to cool my head,” she snapped and slipped out the door, leaving Gintoki fuming. It took longer than he thought for him to calm down. But he was right, she was hiding some spite beneath those questions. If he hadn’t prompted her earlier, she would surely bring it up soon enough.

Tsukuyo surely wasn’t the only one to blame for those feelings she was harboring. Still, he thought he made it clear to her that he chose her and he hoped that would be enough. Bringing up the past wasn’t going to change anything for the better – it only made the situation worse.

Taking a few quick breaths, he stepped out the door, deciding that he would give her more time to let it go. Plus, he still had to prove himself and his love.

Walking into the dining area, his thoughts drifted to the enemy, Jiraia… Takasugi… Kawakami… He had to deal with them sooner lest they cause any more trouble and deaths. At least he didn’t have to worry about Sacchan and that Bansai might be coming for her. Kabuki-cho was probably the safest place for her.

Tsukuyo was silent as she downed a glass of water. She ignored him and kept her distance while he sat at the table.

Gintoki was sick of the silence. “Hinowa’s here?” He assumed it was her that cooked the food since Tsukuyo had a limited knowledge of recipes.

She nodded. “She left a note, she’s out for a while, possibly to get updates on the latest gossip in the towns.”

“Seita?”

“He’s working now.”

“I see. Good kid. What’s he doing?”

“Like you, he does a lot of things but mostly takes photos and sells them. You’re asking the questions now?” She quipped.

That made him smile. “Just checking if we have company.” He grabbed her and settled her on his lap. Her bottom was soft, instantly inducing his arousal.

“We’re alone,” she confirmed. Her hands settled on his shoulders and they kissed just like the old times. Sweet and chaste at first then blossoming into a deeper hunger. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“Me too,” he brushed her hair out of her eyes so that he could stare into them. “Maybe… Maybe I expect much too soon.”

Tsukuyo shook her head and kissed him again, her hands cradling his cheeks. “Did you really break up with her?”

He nodded.

“I’m sorry for leaving you like that.” Her eyes refused to meet his. “For probably the first time in my life, I was selfish… but also terrified and insecure at the same time. I’m not defending what I did… but… Gintoki, I can’t say I regret it thoroughly either.”

He rubbed her back and waited for her to continue.

“If… If there was one thing about it that I regret, then it was being apart from you. Almost losing you. It almost killed me.”

“Tsukuyo,” he kissed her to erase the pain.

She pulled back, crying and shaking her head. “Somehow, I knew that you would understand. And you do, don’t you? You were always the one who knew me better than anyone else and you still loved me.”

“I do love you.”

“It seems so shallow now, everything I did, isn’t it, Gintoki?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he repeated, “you’re still beautiful to me and I still love you.”

“Thank you.” She closed the distance of their lips and they both surrendered to the gratifying sensations of their touches.

He slipped the garment off her shoulders, exposing her breasts to him. Without wasting a breath, Gintoki sucked hungrily on a tip, struggling to keep his composure. He moved against her softness, producing a groan from her.

Tsukuyo herself seemed pleased by the way she wiggled in his arms.

“Oh! Sorry for interrupting!” Hinowa’s voice snapped them both out of their trance. She didn’t leave but wheeled inside further and pointedly looked away as they both rearranged themselves. “You two lovebirds,” she giggled, “I can’t blame you for being unable to keep your paws off each other!”

Gintoki felt his face burn. “Sorry, Hinowa.” It would take him a lifetime to get over this.

“Don’t you worry about what I saw. I’ll try to forget it.” Hinowa waved her palm at them. “I have news from the front.”

“What news?” Tsukuyo asked.

Hinowa covered her mouth demurely as she spoke. “Apparently, Sarutobi-san is in jail! Captured by the Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi.” She turned her head to Gintoki as she said this.

“What did you say?” He was not sure of what he heard.

“Sacchan’s in Kabuki-cho?” Tsukuyo’s voice held uncertainty.

“She’s staying –was staying, that is before she was arrested— at the Yorozuya house. She was at Otose’s filthy bar when they came for her.”

Gintoki felt both pairs of eyes on him and he couldn’t move. His breaths were increasing and his head was spinning. “Why was she arrested?”

“That wasn’t clear to anyone. She might have tried to kill someone.” Hinowa turned but gave Gintoki a look before she left saying, “I might ask Hattori-san. He must know why.”

There was another pained silence which Tsukuyo broke.

“You’re going to go see her, aren’t you?” Her eyes were arrows shooting to his heart.

“Not for the reasons you’re probably thinking.” He sighed and scratched his head, trying to make sense of the situation. “I need to see what’s going on. Somehow…”

“Somehow what, Gintoki?”

“I think it has something to do with me.” He knew the Shinsengumi were looking for her in the past five years but he had forgotten that when he brought her back to Edo. He felt utterly stupid and nervous. Getting her out of there was definitely going to be a challenge, if not, impossible.

A nasty thought stung him. What if that Kawakami bastard got hold of the news and took her?

He would simply have to get to her first.

“Did you have her arrested?” Tsukuyo crossed her arms and kept her face impassive. Surely, she was worried about Sacchan too. “Maybe I should go with you.”

He hesitated.

“I also want Sacchan to be okay.”

“Okay. Tsukuyo… Are you sure?” He did not want her to feel compelled. Still, with or without her, he had to return to Kabuki-cho and get Sacchan out of that jail.

“Yes.” Her fists were trembling at her sides. “It’s time for me to help save her.”

Gintoki nodded, relieved. “Let’s go then.”

_Author’s end note: I don’t think it’s what you’re expecting to happen. Ha-ha. Sorry for the long wait! Thanks to the reviewers. **NanaStar-Fanfiction** , oh yeah Sacchan has to be saved but not only from jail! Your English is fine J. **furufuru-chan** , bittersweet is perfect to describe the GinSachi in this universe. Gin also filed the case years ago since he asked them for help but then forgot all about it LOL. **Marquise de Nile** , we’ll see… we’ll see. *evil grin* **mehr03** , thank you and hopefully I can flesh out a good plot in this story. Sequels are sooooo difficult. **Hyarou** , dark and twisted hmm._

 


End file.
